


Lilith Rising

by katerbees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerbees/pseuds/katerbees
Summary: Told from the first person perspective of Molly. AU Fantasy featuring immortality, soulmates, revenge, and conspiracies.Molly Hooper has lived though lifetimes of love, loss, and death. Turned centuries ago into followers of Lillith, Molly and Sherlock have seen their relationship ebb and flow. At the start of our story, Sherlock has been sentenced to death. Molly tries to act like she doesn't care. Slowly, we learn the painful past that these two share, and what their future together holds.





	Lilith Rising

  _Current Day_

“Just please come and speak on his behalf,” Lestrade pleaded with me. It was clear that he had not slept in days. His eyes were bloodshot, he smelled of despair, and his voice was hoarse from what I suspected was crying. Yes. Greg Lestrade was a good friend. We had known each other a long time and he had always been so kind to me. How dare he come and ask me to do this.

“I owe him nothing.” I said, continuing to straighten up my home as though the news of Sherlock’s  death sentence meant nothing to me.

“They will listen to you. You are one of the original members of the council. A former arbitor.”

I picked up a dish rag.  I always knew that something like this would happen. He was always so reckless. So brash. He never cared about consequences. I had prepared myself ages ago for news like this.  “And? If they have sentenced him there must be a good reason. Unless things have changed greatly there, they do not engage in witch-hunts.”

“He is going to die. You and I both know you are soul mates. It will affect you as well.”

At that, I resisted the urge to scream at Lestrade to leave my house and to never come back. I had left the past in the past where it belonged. I had willfully ended my connection to everyone and everything I had once loved for the greater good of everyone. 

“As you may recall,” I calmly dried a mug, “I very violently, and definitively severed our soul bond. We are in effect, what the humans call, divorced. And if he is now suffering the consequences of his actions of throwing his life away, perhaps it is a blessing that the council will be the ones dealing a swift death.” I looked up to Lestrade, whose face had become ashen at my hatred. Good. Yes. Even nice little Molly is allowed to be bitter and hateful about things sometimes.

“You cannot sever a soul bond.” He stated quietly.

“I did.”

“Please. I know you don’t care about him anymore, but he is my friend. Please do not make me beg.”

“Greg…”I began, seeing where this was going.

“I will invoke the calling of Suberite.”

“No. No. No. You have to be kidding me.” I rolled my eyes. “They will not let you take his place. And  why would you die for him anyways? He’s a burn out skeeze.” I wrinkled my nose.

“You take nothing serious enough.”

“Well, watching almost everyone you love die a terrible death will do that to you. Why get more upset? Why waste any more of this almost immortality bitching and moaning? Why care if my ex-husband did something so stupid he’s getting himself put down by the council, when did you say? Tomorrow?”

Lestrade gave me an incredulous look. Yes. I was a madwoman. Yes. I was the stuff of nightmares. Death held little meaning for me anymore; I was as well acquainted with it as a person it with their own hand. It exists regardless of my feelings towards it. 

“Out of curiosity, what did the idiot do?”

“He is accused of weakening the blood line so substantially that our kind is in danger of extinction.”

I smirked. “How on Earth would Sherlock do that and why?” I asked in disbelief. He of course was a full blown addict and a grade A asshole at times, but he was no genocidal maniac intent on ethnic cleansing.

“Well since you’re in a mood for being overly blunt: they say he has fucked and turned too many people. At the rate he is going, everyone will be one of us soon. His house is full of these fledgelings he has turned . They are weak-blooded, but still, like us.”

The phrase seeing red means something very different to me than it probably does to you. I literally saw red. And suddenly, I needed to go save Sherlock from being put to death so I could go kick his ass myself.

 


End file.
